


In Your Sleep

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to help the reader with her sleeping difficulties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Sleep

                _You’re sixteen, sitting in your room and listening to music while you write an essay. It’s due tomorrow. Then, through your earbuds, you hear your little brother scream. You don’t know why, but you leap to your feet to find him; normally you would just ignore him. You run to the living room, where he normally plays during the evening, and your parents are on the ground, pale from blood loss, dead. And there is your brother, in the hands of a man with teeth that are so sharp, so long, so… unnatural. You scream…_

“Y/N! Wake up!” your boyfriend, Sam, shakes you awake. It’s ten years later, and you must have fallen asleep during your research.  “You were having a nightmare.”

                You don’t respond, just curl into his chest, trying to breathe normally again. He runs his hands through your hair over and over, saying, “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” When you catch your breath, Sam leans away and searches your eyes. “Was it the same one?”

                You nod. “Yeah. Same one.”

                Sam sighs and pushes your hair out of your face. “You have to stop thinking about them, Y/N. You killed the vampire that killed your family, right? And we slaughtered its entire coven, took out the whole nest. They’ll never hurt anyone ever again. Right?”

                “Right, I know.”

                “Now you need to move on. You need to focus on the job. I’m not telling you to forget your family, never forget them, but if you don’t start sleeping enough, you won’t be able to hunt.”

                “I can’t move on, Sam! Every night, they’re there in my head. In my sleep. I watch my baby brother die every night!” you choke out. The tears start to fall, and then you can’t stop them from continuing. “Sam, I can’t do this anymore!”

                He lets out a frustrated sigh, then pulls you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Shh, Y/N, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get you to sleep soon.” He pulls away and rubs your arms. “Come sleep with me. We’ll see if that helps.” You’re wobbly on your feet, so he picks you up, cradles you in his arms as easily as carrying a doll, and lets you cry into his shoulder. In his room, he slowly strips you of your jeans and tank top. Then, knowing that it’s your favorite, he pulls out his black Henley and pulls it over your head. It hangs down to your knees and you giggle, holding up the sleeves that go way past your fingertips. Sam smiles, wiping the last of the tears from your cheeks.

                Once you’re in bed, Sam pulls you back against his chest, wrapping his long arms around you. He starts to whisper in your ear. “I love you, Y/N. I love you more than anything in the world. I’m never going to let you go. I’m never going to let you get hurt.” He whispers like this until you fall asleep. When, finally, your breathing is steady, he stays awake for a while, watching your face for any signs of distress.

                To his pleasant surprise, a smile spreads across your lips and you mumble, “Sam,” in your sleep.  


End file.
